Silly Song Narrator
He introduces the silly songs segments and has a voice sounding similar between Archibald and the first onion in the trio. Acting *Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Himself in Rack, Shack & Benny *Himself in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas *Himself in A Very Silly Sing-Along *Himself in Josh and the Big Wall! *Himself in Madame Blueberry *Himself in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? *Himself in King George and the Ducky *Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Himself in Sumo of the Opera *Himself in Duke and the Great Pie War *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Himself in Lord of the Beans *Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Himself in Pistachio The Little Boy That't Woodn't *Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in It's A Meaningful Life *Himself in Twas The Night Before Easter *Himself in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in Robin Good and his Not So Merry Men *Himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Himself in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself in The Little House That Stood *Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Himself in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever *Himself in Beauty and the Beet *Himself in Noah's Ark Gallery Water Buffalo Card.jpg Hairbrush Card.jpg Dance Card.jpg Lips Card.jpg Santa Card.jpg Pirates Card.jpg Cebu Card.jpg Trap Card.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #1) Bear Trap Card 2.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #2) Cheeseburger Card.jpg PDVD 014.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #1) Yodeling Card.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #2) Love Card.jpg Clown Card.jpg Hat Card.jpg Belly Button Card.jpg SUV Card.jpg Blues Card.jpg Pizza Card.jpg Elf Card.jpg Community Card.jpg Lance Card.jpg Mess Down in Egypt.jpg Monkey Card.jpg Zazzamarandabo Card.jpg Sneeze Card.jpg Cup Card.jpg Donuts Card.jpg Staplers Card.jpg Pants Card.jpg Goodnight Card.jpg Hopperena Card.jpg Wigs Card.jpg Polish Card.jpg Rap Card.jpg B.F.F. Card.jpg Supper Card.jpg Tooth Card.jpg Kilts and Stilts Title Card.jpg Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas Title Card.png AsteroidCowboysTitleCard.png Perfect Puppy Title Card.png Mac And Cheese Title Card.png My Golden Egg Title Card.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:King George And The Ducky Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark